Chinese Invasion of Indonesia and Malaysia
The Chinese Invasion of Indonesia and Malaysia was an armed conflict and military invasion instigated by China against the nations of Indonesia, Malaysia, india, phillipines,Kazakhstan , mongolia ,myanmar , laos , combodia , thailand ,vietnam,papua new guinea ,afghanistan , iran , iraq ,turkey ,saudi Arabia , ukraine , romania , poland ,United kingdom , france ,spain ,portugal , germany , poland , finland , sweden ,norway ,egypt , canada , brazil in 2019 all of those countries were occupied by chinese forces and is no longer in control anymore ,during the 2018. The invasion had occured after China's victory in the US Wars where China had invaded and successfully beaten and occupied the far east island nation of America and it saught to grow and further expand down south in an attempt to acquire more resources after using a large amount during the war and China set its sights on Indonesia and Malaysia. History Build-up to war As the People's Liberation Army continued their march against the nations of Asia after the fall of US, China saught to acquire new resources as large amounts had been used during their war with Japan and with the Chinese population on the verge of reaching 3 billion, the time to act was now. Seeing how the neutral nations of Indonesia and Malaysia were ripe with natural resources and were close to China's borders and protectorates, Chinese forces moved in and began attacking the two nations. Bombing of Malaysia Malaysia was the first target as a result of the nation's border with Indonesia and the racial persecution of the ethnic chinese minority in the region. On July 9th oe 2052, Chinese bombers flew over Malaysian airspace and PLA paratroopers scattered and took control over much of eastern Malaysia. The Malaysian Army was sent in immediatly however years of termoil and unrest had led them to be weak and vulnerable and were easily wipped out. After a month of conflict, Malaysia fell and the PLA troops had soon crossed deep into Indonesia. Invasion of Indonesia Following the successful victory in Malaysia, Wen Sun and the souther forces had been sent deep into Indonesia. Much of western Indonesia had fallen but it was Indonesian islamic jihadists thatbecame a huge burden on Wen Sun's forces. The Indonesian national Army was easily in retreat as a result of multiple bombing runs and attacks against strategic military and industrial complexes in the country. Indonesian civilian militants however were the main enemy as the launched a Indochina war-like assault against the Chinese forces and had set up shop in the forrests. Wen Sun then ordered that biologicl weapons be launched at the jungles and that the troops were to burn down thickened forrest areas and crops to maintain control over the local popualtion. It succeded however many lives were lost and the United States had accused China of Genocide and labeled Wen Sun a war crinimal. Chinese tanks and troops soon catpured the capitol city and raised their banner as a sign of their dominence over the reigon. Aftermath After Malaysia and Indonesia had both fallen,the malays,indians were forced to leave the newly coloniezed country by china, The Chinese flags were risen amongst the ruins of both nations' capital buildings. The United States had gotten a clear notice that the US should retaliate and liberate both countries, but soon pro-communist protests from the CPUSA had broken out. In response, the US government declared martial law and the protesters were arrested and even shot. The Enclave had soon captured the remaining protesters and the US outlawed the CPUSA from attending any form of public events and couldn't even show up at sports games. China claimed victory and soon celebrated their triumph in south-east asia and began to plan out a military campaign to invade and even annex Australia. china owned them forever Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles